Be the Playas by Playing the Playas
by Serena71
Summary: Serena and her friends are the school's ugly ducklings. Serena decides to ask the schools
1. Cruel Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though I pray every night that I did. Or   
that I could at least get a machine that allows me to jump into whatever   
anime series I want. Unfortunately, never gonna happen. I can dream though.  
  
Summary: Serena and her four friends are the the school's ugly ducklings. The   
wall gets more attention than they do. Serena decides to ask the schools   
number one play boy, Darien Shields on a date. Only to be cruelly rejected and   
laughed at. She and her friends are tired of being stomped on. It's time for a   
change. This time the playas are going to be played.  
  
Author's Note: On with the chapter.  
  
Irene Tsukino: Serena you're going to be late for school, if you don't get up   
this instant.  
  
Serena: Alright I'm up, I'm up. Another day in my sad dull life Serena said   
to herself.   
Lets see what should I wear... how about this.   
  
Serena then proceeded to put on a green sweater three times to big for her   
petite body, and a pair of extremely loose brown pants. She then put her very   
long blonde hair in a messy bun, put on her glasses and ran down the stairs.  
  
Serena: Good morning.  
  
Irene: Good morning sweety. How about some breakfast.  
  
Serena: No thanks, I have to meet the girls in front of the school in 15   
minutes.  
  
Sammy: Hey Serena, get dressed in the dark again.  
  
Irene: Sammy!  
  
Serena: Don't you have somewhere to be dweeb.  
  
Sammy: Nope I still have a half hour till school bus picks me up. But I see   
your late again.  
  
Serena: What are you talking about I've still got.... Oh no I'm late! She   
said as she ran out the door.  
  
At the entrance to Juuban High School stood four girls awaiting a very late   
friend.  
  
Rei the goth of the group was wearing baggy black pants with red flames on   
the side and a chain hanging from her hips. Her T-shirt was also black with the   
words Life's A Bitch written across the top in red. Her make-up consisted of   
black eye shadow, and black lipstick. She had 2 rings on, one on her lip the   
other on her nose, though one could rarely see this because her knotted hair was   
constantly covering her face.   
  
Beside her was Amy, the school nerd. She wore a checkered shirt with blue   
overalls, which coincidentally matched her dark blue hair.   
  
On the opposite side of her was Mina. Mina is alot like Serena they look and   
dress similar, not that anyone cared enough to notice. Today she wore a polka   
dotted skirt that went down to her ankles and a orange and yellow striped   
shirt. Both the dress and shirt looked like it was made to fit an elephant. Her   
hair was worn in a tight bun, with her bangs completely covering her eyes.  
  
The last girl in the group was Lita. Though one wouldn't know she was a girl   
by looking at her. She was the tomboy of the group. She wore a pair of baggy   
jeans and a large red shirt. Her hair appered to be very short being that it   
was under a black and red hat.  
  
Rei: Where is she?  
  
Amy: I'm sure she'll be here soon.  
  
Serena: Sorry guys, she said in between breaths. I had to run all the way.  
  
Lita: well, at least you made it.  
  
Mina: So, have you finally worked up the courage to ask Darien out.  
  
Serena: Yep, I'm finally gonna do it.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Amy: There's the bell, we better get to class.  
  
As they entered the school they met up with the 5 most popular girls in the   
school, Beryl, Emerald, Nehelenia, Jessica, and Tiffany. All the guys loved   
them! They had the looks, hair, body, and style. Beryl was the leader of this   
group and she was as vile as a snake, her friends weren't far behind. Beryl's a   
pretty red head with green eyes. She wore a very short black leather mini skirt   
with a red off the shoulder see through top. Her friend Emerald wore an off   
the shoulder dark green dress which reached right beneath her butt. Nehelenia   
wore an all black tube top dress. The dress was very tight and it showed off   
all of her assets. Jessica wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt that lied right   
above her belly button, and a pairl of low cut hip huggers. The last girl of the   
group, Tiffany wore an orange halter top with a pair of boy cut shorts.  
  
Beryl: If it isn't the school freaks.  
  
Emerald: Talk about no style. Look at those horrendous outfits.  
  
Nehelenia: What outfits?  
  
Jessica: It looks like they picked their clothes straight out from the trash.  
  
Tiffany: Looking at them makes me want to throw up.  
  
Amy: Just ignore them guys, lets get to class.  
  
Beryl: Yes. Don't want to be late to class, now do we. She and her friends   
then proceeded laughing in the opposite direction of Serena and her friends.  
After School  
  
Lita: So did you get to talk to Darien, Sere.  
  
Serena: No, he was never alone.  
  
Mina: Well here's your chance now. Here he comes and he's alone.   
  
Rei: Go get him girl.  
  
Amy: Good luck.  
  
Serena then walked up to an extremely handsome guy. Darien had the dangerous   
and sexy look with his dark hair and blue eyes. His bangs slightly covering   
his eyes. Oh how Serena's longed to brush his hair out of his gorgeous face.   
Today he wore a baby blue Sean John outfit. The pants were baggy, and the top was   
a tight fitting white t-shirt, which showed off his six-pack. The last of his   
outfit was a baby blue jacket with the words Sean John written across the top.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
I then started walking in Darien's direction. My stomach tossing and turning,   
I never felt so nervous in my life. oh no I'm write in front of him, what am   
I going to do. I'm so nervous I can't think of what to say.   
  
Serena: Um hi. God he looks so gorgeous in that Sean John outfit, she said to   
herself.  
  
Darien: And you are?  
  
Serena: My names Serena.  
  
Darien: Look I've got somewhere to be, what do you want? "God this girl, if   
you can call her that looks repulsive" he thought to himself.  
  
Serena: Seeing the thumbs up sign from her friend she grew some confidence. I   
was wondering if you'd like to maybe hang out sometime.  
  
Darien: With you. Starts laughing.   
  
Serena: I felt my face go red, and to make it worse one of his buddies heard   
the whole thing, and started laughing as well.  
  
Serena: What so funny?  
  
Jeadite: You asking him out! Hate to break it to ya, but you ain't worth our   
time.  
  
Serena: It was then that my temper flared. It's one thing to turn me down but   
to completely humiliate me!  
  
Serena: Our time! Who the hell was talking to you. Is your name Darien? Don't   
think so, so butt out!  
  
I couldn't believe I just said that. I was so proud, I finally stuck up for   
myself.  
End of Serena's (POV)  
  
Unknown to Serena, Darien, and Jeadite Beryl and her friends heard the entire   
conversation. She then decided to show herself.  
  
Jessica: Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! How dare you talk to someone   
who's so above you, like that.  
  
Beryl: What makes you think Darien would ever go out with an it. I mean look   
at you, you look worse than my grandmother.  
  
Jessica: And those glasses, their so huge and thick. They cover up your   
entire face.  
  
Nehelenia: But I guess that's a plus for you, because it helps to hide your   
hideous face.  
  
Tears then began to well up in Serena's eyes.  
  
Mina: Guys I think Serena's in trouble. Look who just showed up.  
  
Rei: Not those sluts again.  
  
Lita: Lets go over there.  
  
Lita, Amy, Rei, and Mina then came up behind Serena.  
  
Lita: Why don't you just back off Beryl.  
  
Beryl: And who's going to make me.  
  
Jed: God there's more of these hideous beings.  
  
Darien: (Starts laughing)  
  
Rei: Excuse me. Who the fuck are you? You think you're the shit, well not   
everyone thinks you're hot.  
  
Tiffany: Just the ones with no brains, or looks.  
  
Darien: Look me and Jed promised to meet up with the rest of guys I'll see ya   
later.  
  
Beryl: K sweety. She then gave him a kiss right in front of Serena.  
  
Beryl: Now where were we. Oh yes what makes you think he would want you, when   
he has me.  
  
Emerald: You and you're freaks better watch your back.  
  
Beryl, Tiffany, Jessica, Nehelenia, and Emerald then went to go find their   
boyfriends.   
  
Amy: Are you alright Serena?  
  
Serena: Wipes the tears from her eyes. Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for backing   
me up guys.  
  
Mina: No problem girl.   
  
Rei: We got your back.  
  
Lita: Always.  
  
Serena: You know guys as sad as I am right now, it's nothing compared to the   
anger I'm feeling.  
  
Rei: I know what you mean. Who does that Jeadite think he is. Sure he's cute   
but that doesn't give him the right to say shit like that.  
  
Ami: I thought you said he wasn't cute.  
  
Rei: Well I couldn't let him know that I thought he was cute.  
  
Lita: So what do we do?  
  
Serena had an evil glare in her eyes.  
  
Serena: Get even. It's time for the playas to be played. And the sluts are   
going down!  
  
Author's Note: What does Serena have planned? What does she mean by the   
playas are going to be played? Find out next chapter. This is my first fic, so let   
me know what you think.


	2. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never did, never will. It so sad!  
  
Summary: Serena and her four friends are the school's ugly ducklings. The wall gets more attention than they do. Serena decides to ask the schools number one play boy, Darien Shields on a date. Only to be cruelly rejected and laughed at. She and her friends are tired of being stomped on. It's time for a change. This time the playas are going to be played.  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like it. I also want to say thank you to Immortal Angel. I'll make sure to pay careful attention to adding to much detail. And just to let you guys know, I did the fic in dialogue form, because I wasn't to sure how to do it the other way. But if you want for the next chapter I won't do it in dialogue form, and then you can tell me which you prefer. Thanks again for all the reviews. And now, on with the fic.  
  
At Serena's house  
  
Serena: Mom! I'm home, and I brought my friends with me.  
  
Irene: Hi sweetie. How was your day at school?  
  
Serena: It was great!  
  
Irene: That's good. Well I'm glad you brought your friends over. I have a  
surprise for you.  
  
Serena: Really, what?  
  
Irene: Your cousin Christina is going to be living with us. Ever since her parents passed away she's been moving from one family to the next. So I decided it would be best that she have a permanent home, with us. So I hope you and your friends will help her feel right at home. It's a big change for her. She's lived her entire life in New York City. So I want you and your friends to make  
her feel welcome, seeing as she'll be starting school with you guys on Monday.  
  
Serena: Seriously?  
  
Irene: Yes.  
  
Serena: Where is she now?  
  
Irene: She's upstairs sleeping. She's still getting used to the time difference.  
  
Christina: No I'm not. I'm right here. She said as she descended the stairs.  
  
Irene: Did you sleep well?  
  
Christina: Yeah it was really comfortable. Serena I haven't seen you since we were 5. You certainly have changed. How have you been? She said as she hugged her cousin.  
  
Serena: I've been good and yourself.  
  
Christina: OK I guess.  
  
Serena: Let me introduce you to my best friends. This is Rei, Lita, Mina, and Amy.  
  
Christina: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Irene: Well I'll leave you ladies getting to know one another.  
  
Mina: So, Christina. How was life in New York?  
  
Christina: It was great! I loved the city. I actually grew up in Brooklyn. But my high school was in the city. I loved to go shopping, or see a Broadway show, but my favorite was to go clubbing. I love dancing.  
  
Rei: Wow seems like fun. You must really miss it.  
  
Christina: I do. But most of all I miss my friends.  
  
Amy: Well, we'll be your friends.  
  
Lita: Yeah, and we'll show you around.  
  
Christina: Thanks. That's really nice of you.  
  
Serena: You know you don't have to pretend to like us. Even if we are related. You can tell us the truth. I mean we're completely different. You've got the dark hair, blue eyes, and a body to kill for. You'll become instantly popular. Where as we're at the bottom of the food chain. I mean the janitor's more popular than we are. Being friends with us will only cause you problems.  
  
Christina: I'm sorry to hear that. It seems like high school has been a living hell for all of you. But you're wrong. I'm not pretending, I really do like all of you. You seem like really good friends. I'm not one of those girls who thinks she's better than everyone else just because she has a pretty face. Here, I'll prove it to you. This is a picture of me and my best friends.  
  
The picture revealed 4 girls who were dressed very much like Serena and her friends.  
  
Lita: You look so happy.  
  
Mina: You really didn't care that they dressed and looked like that.  
  
Christina: Of coarse not. They were the best friends I could ask for. Whenever I was down, they would cheer me up, and vice versa. They were right with me when I heard the news of my parents' death. They helped me recover, and I  
wouldn't trade them for all the money in the world.  
  
Amy: I'm sorry to hear about your parents.  
  
Christina: It's alright. I've been adjusting to the changes little by little.  
  
Amy: How did you become friends with them?  
  
Christina: Well it started when I changed from going to an all girl's high school to a public high school. I entered the school two weeks late. The first people to befriend me weren't my best friends. It was actually the popular crowd. And I thought they were good friends, till I caught them picking on those girls in the picture. I got really upset. And I stood up for them, which ended up making things worse for me. They were all like "How could you stand up for those geeks? Which is it, us or them?" And I was faced with a choice. Continue  
to be part of the popular crowd, be admired by everyone, and join in on their ridiculing of people who were different from them. Or choose these girls who I didn't know from a whole in the wall, and give up my popularity. I decided  
that it was better to be friends with people who look different, but are truly nice, than with people who are very pretty and popular and would probably end up stabbing me in the back. So I chose them. My ex-friends swore they would  
make my life a living hell. And they tried, but I don't take crap from anyone. That was the best choice I ever made. Those girls ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. After a while they started standing up for themselves. When they were pushed, they pushed back. We all ended up getting into a huge fight with the popular crowd. One of the popular girls called my friend an ugly bitch, and said her mother was a whore. Next thing you know my friend Jasmin punched Destiny right in the face. And when Destiny's friends jumped in my friends and I jumped in as well. We ended up with black eyes and bloody lips, but they ended up with broken noses, black eyes, bloody lips, and swollen faces. After that they never tried to start a fight with me or my friends again. Though we did get the occasional sneer, or crude remark.  
  
Serena: Wow. You stood up for girls that you didn't even know.  
  
Christina: Yup. Now tell me what's really up? And I mean all of you. Don't give me that crap that everything's fine, because I can tell it's not.  
  
Serena: Well let's just say, that my friends and I have been picked on, and laughed at for the way we look and dress. It seems we're just like you're best friends, only worse.  
  
Christina: But you're all beautiful girls.  
  
Mina: Yeah right. You don't have to lie. We can take the truth. We know we're hideous beasts.  
  
Christina: Starts laughing. You are not hideous beasts, and whoever thinks so is an idiot. Sure your clothes are different, and your hair isn't done in the nicest style. But other than that you're gorgeous.  
  
Amy: You think so?  
  
Christina: I know so. But I don't think you should change the way you dress, just to fit in. I mean if you're comfortable like that, you shouldn't care what other people think. And you shouldn't take any shit from anyone. I'm not  
telling you to beat up every person who says something bad about you. But you  
shouldn't have to take that kind of verbal abuse.  
  
Serena: Thanks Christina. We really needed to hear that.  
  
Rei: Yeah thanks.  
  
Christina: No prob, I only speak the truth.  
  
Serena: Then maybe you can help us. You see there are these girls in our  
school, who just love to make our lives miserable. And today I tried to ask out this  
guy named Darien, only he laughed in my face. And to make it worst his friend  
and those girls all surrounded me and completely tore me apart. Of coarse my  
friends stepped in but they were ridiculed as well.  
  
Christina: Those bastards. Who the fuck do they think they are?  
  
Rei: Exactly.  
  
Christina: So what's your plan?  
  
Lita: Yeah Serena. What is this grand plan of yours?  
  
Serena: Well I was thinking we change our entire looks, and lead the guys on. And just when they think they're gonna get some. We dump them. And show them how it feels to be rejected.  
  
Mina: I like your plan.  
  
Lita: Yeah sounds interesting.  
  
Serena: It's time for us to step up our game. So, will you help?  
  
Christina: Of course! What a way to start the school year. This is going to be great.  
  
Mina: Really! You'll help us, alright!  
  
Rei: Those fools ain't gonna know what hit them.  
  
Amy: What about Beryl, and her lackeys?  
  
Christina: Who?  
  
Serena: Those girls that are always up in our faces.  
  
Christina: Oh. What about them?  
  
Amy: Well the guys we're going after are their girlfriends.  
  
Rei: No they're not! They're just on and off flings.  
  
Amy: Well they're still the prettiest girls in the school. The probability  
that the guys will go out with us when they have them is very slim, even after  
the makeover.  
  
Christina: That's not true. Just watch. Once we update your looks they'll be  
all over you. And as for those girls, they'll never know what hit them. But  
first things first. We have to go to the mall, get you guys new clothes, and  
style your hair.  
  
Serena: Alright it's a plan.  
  
Christina: Aunt Irene!  
  
Irene: Yes hun. She yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Christina: Is it alright if the girls show me around the mall?  
  
Irene: Sure, just be back by 10.  
  
Christina: Don't worry, we'll be back way before then. Alright it's settled,  
let's hit the mall!  
  
At the Mall  
  
Christina: Wow this mall is huge! Who knew Japan had such great stuff.  
  
Serena: Well it's a small country compared to the U.S. but it's nice.  
  
Christina: Alright how about we try that store. Oh my shoe laces are untied. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you inside.  
  
Rei: Alright, see ya inside.  
  
As the girls start walking toward the store, trouble greets them.  
  
Nehelenia: Well, well, well. If it isn't Serena and the rest of her homeless friends.  
  
Emerald: What are you doing here?  
  
Serena: Shopping, same as you.  
  
Beryl: I'm sorry you must be mistaken. This is where normal people shop at. The freaks store is around the corner.  
  
Christina: You would know.  
  
Beryl: Who said that?  
  
Christina: I did. She said stepping from behind Serena.  
  
Jessica: And you are?  
  
Christina: Serena's cousin, Christina.  
  
Beryl: Well I don't know what your freak of a cousin told you, but around here we make the rules. You'd do good to remember that.  
  
Christina: And you'd do good to get out of my face, before I break it.  
  
Beryl: Is that a threat?  
  
Christina: It's a promise. Come on girls, these sluts are just wasting our time.   
  
And with that she pushed Beryl out of the way and entered the store.  
  
Beryl: She's gonna wish she never did that.  
  
Tiffany: How can she be related to Serena?  
  
Jessica: She's so pretty, while Serena's just plain ugly.  
  
Nehelenia: Who cares! She just dissed us.  
  
Emerald: We'll show her what it means to respect!  
  
Inside the store.  
  
Serena: That was so cool Christina!  
  
Mina: I can't believe you just did that.  
  
Amy: You were so suave.  
  
Lita: Where did you learn to come up with such smart remarks, so quickly?  
  
Christina: I dunno. It just comes to me. You guys seriously need a lesson in how to defend yourselves. But first, we go shopping.  
  
Mina: Great! I can't wait to get some new clothes.  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 2. Next chapter the girls receive new styles, and new attitudes.


End file.
